Young Love
by CarsonJasam
Summary: Meredith Grey is not happy about moving from Boston to a new town, because it means she have to start at a new school. But as time goes on she finds new friends and maybe even the love of her life. This is a love story with two different couples from two different TV shows. Set in High School. Read about young love, which will contain drama and romance.


**Hi! I've always wanted to do a crossover with Grey's Anatomy and General Hospital, so I got this idea and couldn't get it out of my head. It's set in High School (in the beginning) and the main characters are Grey's Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd and GH's Sonny Corinthos and Carly Benson, which are two of my absolute favorite couples ever. I will use other characters from both shows as well(as "side"-characters) And also if you only watch one of the shows try to read this any way, I hope you will still find it interesting ;) **

**Like I said it's set in High School so it's AU. I will change some of their pasts a little since I want it to fit into the story, making it slightly more dramatic. I'm also warning you that one of the four lovely characters will be kind of a jerk, okay not kind of, WILL be a jerk, at least in the beginning. The rating will probably be NC17 in later chapters. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One- Welcome to Bensonhurst High School**

She sighed as she walked into the classroom. She hated this, she hated being the new girl, she hated being the attention of everyone when she walked in and most of all she hated her mother for moving here. She had liked Boston, she had friends there and she could run around town to avoid her mother, but this town was hell. She didn't know anything about it, besides that it was close to New York and a great hospital.

She looked down at the paper in her hand _Welcome to Bensonhurst High School_ it stood on the paper, she sighed and walked to take a seat.

"Miss Grey, I assume." She heard the teacher say and she turned around to face him.

"Yes, sir." She said, hoping that she wouldn't have to introduce herself to the rest of the class.

"Take a seat." He said and Meredith took a breath of relief.

She looked around the room, there were two empty seats, one beside a read headed girl that looked like a cheerleader and one beside a blonde girl that looked bored. Meredith thought the choice was easy and walked to the blonde to sit beside her.

"Hi." Meredith said to be polite. But the girl just nodded and then continued to look at her book looking extremely bored. _Works for me _Meredith thought to herself when she sat down.

Meredith didn't have anything against school, not the subjects any way, but the students was an other thing. _It's a great school_, her mother had said... Meredith wasn't convinced at all. The teacher's was rude and so was the students. No one had said a word to her for the whole day, if you don't count the first teacher's _Miss Grey I assume, _Meredith sighed.

She looked around the school ground and saw those annoying cheerleaders again walking across the school ground, screaming something at an other girl. Meredith moved closer, now recognizing the blonde girl she sat beside in her first class of the day.

"Does your mum work tonight?" The read head asked the blonde girl.

"Of course she does. How well is the payment of being a hooker?" A dark blonde girl said.

"Apparently not well." The read head said and looked pointedly at the blondes clothes. The other girls in the group laughed.

The blonde glared at them and started to walk away with books in her arms. But the dark blonde girl stepped in front of her and pushed her so she dropped all of her books. "Ops." She said smirking.

"Where did you get those icky old books? Can't afford new ones?" The dark blonde girl asked with a laugh.

"Probably at the same store you got that awful shirt." Meredith said, looking the dark blonde girl in the eye and then bent down to help pick up the books, the blonde girl looked up at Meredith and Meredith smiled at her.

The dark blonde girl glared at her. And then looked at Meredith's hair, and snorted.

"Who dyes their hair pink?" The read head asked with a little laugh.

"Me." Meredith said and continued picking up books and papers. "And haven't you heard pink is the new red." Meredith smirked at the read head expression and then looked at the blonde who tried not to laugh.

"How dare you?" The read head said and started to walk towards Meredith, but the dark blonde girl raised a hand to stop her. And then said:

"Carly, hope you have a nice trip home to your home house...no wait I meant whore house."

Meredith saw the blond, who's name was Carly, stand up and quickly made it to the other girl and pushed her and said:

"Shut up you skanky little bitch!"

"Miss Benson!" A deep voice said and Meredith turned around and saw the principal right behind them. Meredith looked at Carly and saw her shut her eyes and sigh and then turned around.

"Yes, Mr. Banks." She said.

"You don't use words like that in my school." Mr. Banks said with a hard expression on his face.

"Mr. Banks." The dark blonde girl said with a sweet voice, Meredith didn't like that skanky bitch at all.

He turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, Miss Falconeri."

"Carly here, just attacked me for no good reason." She said with an innocent expression on her face. "I just accidentally bumped into her and then she just attacked me and called me a bitch." Miss Falconeri continued.

"Mr. Banks, that's not what happened." Meredith said and ignored Carly who shook her head at her. "It was actually those girls that attacked Carly first and called her far worse names then Carly called them." Meredith explained and knew that Mr. Banks must see all sides of the story.

"Miss Grey, is it?" Mr. Banks asked.

Meredith nodded.

"With all do resp..." He started but was interrupted.

"Grey? As in Ellis Grey, the world famous surgeon?"

Meredith sighed and looked at the group of girls, it was the read head that spoke. Meredith saw no point in denying it and nodded.

"Oh my god. I'm Addison Montgomery, I'm such a big fan of hers, I'm gonna be a surgeon and me and my father admirer her so..." She stopped when she saw Mr. Banks hard look. "Sorry, sir." She said.

Mr. Banks turned to Meredith again.

"With all do respect Miss Grey, but how long how you been at this school? A day. Which means you don't know who these girls are and that Miss Benson here has quite a repitation of causing trouble while miss Falconeri on the other hand has a very good repetation and comes from a well known family. So I suggest you don't interfere in things you know nothing about." He then turned to Carly.

"Detention tomorrow at four a clock Miss Benson." Carly nodded and Mr. Banks walked away. The skanky bitch smirked at them before walking away with the group of girls.

"Morons" Meredith muttered and looked at Carly.

"Tell me about it." Carly said and took her books from Meredith. "Thanks." She said and walked to a bench to sit down. Meredith followed her, sitting down beside her, she was curious about Carly and thought she could make a friend in her. They sat there silent for a few minutes.

"What's your name?" Carly asked.

"Meredith." Meredith answered.

"You know you have chosen the worst school in the universe right?" Carly said with a sigh.

"I'm starting to see that, yeah." Meredith said.

Carly then started to laugh which made Meredith turn her head to look at her.

"I loved your comment about pink being the new red. That sucked up bitch face was priceless."

Meredith grinned and started to laugh as well.

"I like your hair, it's cool." Carly said when they had stopped laughing.

"Thanks." Meredith said with a grin. "And skanky bitch really suits...the skanky bitch, so from now on I will always call her that in my head." Meredith said grinning.

Carly grinned back at her, then stood up.

"I can give you information on every stupid person in this school. Keeping you updated you know." "I would appreciate it." Meredith grinned.

"See you tomorrow." Carly said and walked away. Leaving Meredith on the bench.


End file.
